Darkness Coming
by Hell's Bad Angel
Summary: What started off as a normal assignment ended when Toshiro and Ichigo crossed paths with two members of squad zero, A.K.A the royal guards. Now the four of them have to learn to get along, in order to save all that they know. that is easier said than done


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the bleach characters they belong to their respectful owners. Although, I do own all the OC'S, Hikaru and Sasaki.

**Darkness Coming**

**Chapter one **

A tall figure clad in all white shifted slightly in the misty shadows; His dark red eyes scanning the still blackness in front of him, watching for any signs of life besides his own. On his left only a tree swaying harmlessly in the breeze. On his right a dirt path trained away from him holding no figure of danger. Finding no traces of movement in front of him, he averted his attention back to the moonless sky. He idly traced patterns hidden within the stars with his eyes, passing by the time. A strong breeze swept past him. Closing his eyes he relaxed for a split second, enjoying the feel of the icy night surrounding him. A snap of a stick a few yards away, rung out in the dead night bringing him out of his trance. Focusing his attention in the direction of the sound he tensed up waiting for any movement. A flicker of white caught his eye. Squinting he shifted once again, hand sliding down to his side where his katana was. Drawing it out, he slid into an offence stance. The sword rose threateningly towards the intruder. The intruder paused in mid step raising its hands in front of its body, showing it had nothing.

"Whoa there" the intruder muttered out cautiously. "Don't need to threaten me like that."

The figure walked closer. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the intruder was a young girl wearing the same outfit as him. He lowered his sword to his side but didn't put it away. The young girl stopped a few paces from him and frowned staring at the sword still.

"Is this how you greet everyone…" she paused and looked him over. "Or is it just me?" she asked irritably. She crossed her arms over her chest, sending him an impatient look.

The man in front of her had shaggy dark brown hair that reached a little past his ears; he had a firm face with large deep red eyes. His complexion was pail, making his eyes more noticeable. She idly wondered if he was ever out in the sun.

He grunted and placed his sword back finding the girl no real threat.

"You're late." He stated simply, looking over the smaller girl.

She had short messy blue hair. Her face was thin with sun kissed skin. She had wide dark green eyes. On her right cheek a jagged scar ran up under her eye. It was about an inch and a half long. She was short, about seven inches shorter than him; placing her around his mid chest area. She had a short sword on her slim hip, held in a cysteine black sheath.

The girl shifted her weight to the side and glared at the taller man in front of her.

"I am on time. You are just freakishly early." She snapped out.

The man glared back already getting annoyed with this small woman. She held his stare. Minutes passed, and yet neither of them moved. The girl getting more annoyed with each passing second sighed and broke the staring contest.

The taller figurer smirked in victory. He quickly hid it when the girl looked back up at him.

"Ok, were stuck with each other for a while, so we might as well try and get along." The girl said tensely. "My name is Hikaru Yoshida, and it's a pleasure to be working with you." she said with a small bow.

He nodded back. "My name is Sasaki" he returned curtly giving a small bow of his own.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Sasaki….." She raised her voice slightly.

Sasaki gave her a blank look. "It's my last name." he replied bluntly.

"I know that!" she snapped out giving him another heated look. "It's polite to give your whole name when greeting another." she sated crossly.

Sasaki shrugged his shoulders snorting at her apparent temper. "I don't give my first name to people. Especially people I just met." He sent her a mocking smirk and started to walk down the dirt path. He paused when he was at her side and sent her a sideways glance.

"We wasted enough time here, let's get going." He flipped his hand in front him in a follow me motion. Hikaru growled and stalked off in front of him, mumbling to herself under her breath. Sasaki followed her with his eyes and sighed. He reached up and rubbed his temples in a soothing motion. This was going to be a long journey. He thought grimly

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in line along with his fellow captains. He restlessly shifted on his feet wondering when the old people would stop their squabbling and dismiss the meeting. His turquoise eyes shifted around the room trying to find something to hold his interest.

"Captain Hitsugaya" Yamamoto addressed curtly, His old voice thundering out in the room.

Toshiro focused his gaze on him, showing the first captain that he had his attention.

"Yes?" Toshiro asked respectively.

"You will go to Karakura Town and monitor the recent increase of hollow activity. Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki will be waiting for your arrival." The head captain commanded, leaving no room for augment.

All Toshiro could do was nod. "When do I leave?" he asked. The head captain opened his eyes slightly and gave Toshiro a brisk look.

"First thing in the morning." He paused and added in a gruff voice. "You are leaving alone. Your vice-captain will handle things here."

Toshiro cringed slightly. Leaving his vice-captain was fine with him. It meant no distractions. But leaving her with the paperwork? He suppressed a sigh. He was doomed.

"You are all dismissed." The captain commander announced at last.

Toshiro walked out of the room and towards his division.

**Authors note:**

First chapter is done!

And it only took me a day to complete. That's not that bad if I do say so myself. Hopeful everyone enjoyed it. Oh, and no need to worry your favorite characters will be more involved in the next chapter. So more Toshiro, and Ichigo will appear at last as well.

Questions? Feel free to ask, I will answer to the best of my ability. Suggestions are always welcome ^^

Till next time…


End file.
